Our co-pending application PCT/AU2009/000975, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an adjustable spiral concentrator with an adjustable diverter in the form of an inflatable bladder.
Spiral concentrators are used to separate minerals by providing a descending spiral trough down which a mineral slurry flows. The slurry flow is subjected to centrifugal and gravitational forces. The heavier minerals (high density particles) accumulate towards the inner part of the trough and the gangue (low density particles) tend towards the outer part of the trough.
Various modifications to the trough have been proposed to improve separation performance. An example of a spiral concentrator with a flow diverter can be found in WO02092232.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.